A sanitary cleansing apparatus retractably houses therein a water discharge nozzle for squirting wash water. The sanitary cleansing apparatus is placed on a sit-down toilet bowl so that the user's “bottom” can be cleansed with warm water. Typically, a toilet seat allowing a user to sit thereon and a toilet lid covering it are reclosably and pivotally supported on the sanitary cleansing apparatus (e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).
On the other hand, many sanitary cleansing apparatuses include a human body detection sensor for detecting the access or presence of a user. On the basis of the detection result of the human body detection sensor, when a user enters or leaves the toilet, the toilet lid can be automatically opened/closed, the toilet bowl can be automatically flushed with wash water, and the temperature of the toilet seat and wash water can be controlled. Recently, an apparatus has been developed for automatically opening/closing the toilet seat and toilet lid by a motor (Patent Document 3).    Patent Document 1: JP 2003-265360A    Patent Document 2: JP 2004-267348A    Patent Document 3: JP 1-270831A (1989)